Oh Darling
by ToxicMiracle
Summary: Tahlkora is a Princess from a different world, and Gaara has that attitude where he has no emotions. Can a relationship bloom between them? Or will they forever be 'Just Acquaintances? GaaraXOC/OCXGaara some NarutoXSakura.
1. It Started With A Song

**_I don't own Naruto or the characters, only my OC, Tahlkora._**

**Oh Darling**

Chapter One:

**2 years ago**

"You guys won't succeed!" A handmaiden with short black hair and glasses yelled at the mysterious intruders.

"Oh, I think we've already done more than succeeded," one grinned evilly, stating that their goal was already reached.

"Princess! You must go," the maid looked at the blonde behind her.

"But, you might die," the girl stuttered.

"If they get you, it's all over!" the handmaiden tried to hold back tears that were forming in her eyes, "Please, get some where safe."

* * *

**Present in Konoha**

"Tahlkora!" Tsunade yelled, "Even if you can use magic, you still can't beat a chunin at your level!"

I sighed, and mentally told myself, 'Look lady, my magic only lets me change weapons and armor, and teleporting between worlds doesn't exactly help me in a fight, unless I feel like going overboard in running away or hiding. So chill'. I snapped out of my trance and I looked up to see Tsunade in the air. She's going to try to punch me, isn't she?

"Well, unlike you I'm not a born ninja from this world!" I stuck my right arm and where my hand was the air turned a pinkish purple and it looked like I was moving the air currents. I folded my hand so it looked like I was holding something and I pulled out a large silver and gold shield.

Tsunade punched it and nothing happened. I smiled and mouthed at her, this is going to hurt you more than me. The shield shot out a blast at her that had as much force as her punch did. I watched her go flying through the air only to land on her feet a few feet away from me.

"Nice, trick but it won't work again," she said standing up straight.

"It won't have too," I giggled.

The alarm rang signaling that training today was over, "Alright, then you pass for today."

I smiled stupidly at her then held out my right arm with the shield in hand and let go of it and as it fell to the ground it disappeared.

"We got to get ready before the sand siblings come here," said Tsunade, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Remember Sakura wanted to hold a surprise birthday for Naruto and we invited them to come along?" she sighed at me. I could tell she wanted to know where I've been for the last month and a half.

"Oh, that's today?" I laughed nervously.

"Just go get ready." I nodded and headed off to my room.

I tied my golden blonde hair up in pig tails, I smiled at my soft magenta eyes in the mirror. I twirled around my black and white polka doted dress that had pink ribbons tied around. I stuck out my tongue like I was playing around. I usually made faces at nothing according to how I felt, but today was different. I just new something good was going to happen.

I tied up my black and pink converse. I grabbed the present I had bought about an hour ago and let my feet carry me to where the party would be held. When I got there everything was set up and everyone was there already. 'They were probably waiting for me to get here. Oh well, not my problem. I hope.' I said to myself mentally.

I saw Tsunade walking up to me, and she seemed a bit irritated. Now I definitely knew I was late, and they were all waiting for me to get here. When she reached me I got a lecture on how to be punctual. I was thinking of defenestrating her at the moment, but there wasn't any window around to throw her out of.

We reached the crowed and Tsunade started speaking, "Everyone who doesn't know, this is my adoptive daughter, who likes to be late as you already know."

I rolled my eyes then directed my attention to the crowed and waved, "Hello everyone. Just between us, Tsunade trained me to be late, all the time."

I earned a death glare and a punch from Tsunade. This would have bruised me if I hadn't been training for the past year and a half since I had gotten here.

After I stopped rubbing my arm from where she punched me, I started looking around. I was on a stage; I know people were going to be singing, but honestly a stage? And for only a birthday? That seems a bit strange. But then again, where I came from, this might qualify as normal, so I shrugged.

"Everyone get ready, Sakura's coming with Naruto!" A voice yelled. I raised my eyebrow at this. I know that this is a surprise birthday party and all, but a look out? Seriously Naruto's probably going to have his guard down if Sakura said she'd go out on a date with him. So we'd probably hear him from miles away. He isn't that stealthy in the first place.

When they got here, everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" except for me, I wanted to be original.

"CONGRATJULATIONS ON MAKING ANOTHER TRIP AROUND THE SUN!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this, and I got another death glare from Tsunade. I just shrugged and said, "Hey at least it's more original that 'Surprise'."

"Well since you also like to be _smart _you're going to sing two songs instead of just one today," Tsunade told me.

"WHAT?" I cried, and then continued sarcastically, "Only two, what ever shall I do, my life is over."

"Fine its five now," she said as she started pushing me towards the stage again.

"Okay, fair enough," I stepped up on to the stage, "Get emo over here, I'm going to start with the duet."

I had to sing a duet with duck butt (aka: Sasuke). He's the only guy that wouldn't sound like a dying cow-frog hybrid on stage. But Tsunade had to blackmail him into doing this, and she used the guilty trick on him. Telling him after all he put his best friend through he won't even sing a song for him. It worked wonders. But at least after Naruto brought him back to the village he hasn't been as emo as he was before, or so I've heard.

"Alright everyone, we're going to start off the party with some music," I said into the mic, "This song is Oh Darling."

Sasuke started off:

_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks__  
__And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook__  
__So give it a chance according to your plans__  
__I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_

Then me:

_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute__  
__And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to__  
__So just take a chance, try to hold my hand__  
__I swear I'd never let go__  
__Just let me know if you'd be my man_

I continued on with this song, and the other 4 I had been forced to sing, and let the other singers sing their songs.

I started singing the song I had sung first unconsciously, "_Oh darling, I love you so; If you ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no._"

"That's a nice song, a very pretty voice you have," I turned around and met light blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehehe, I'm going to try to do a fan fiction with more than one chapter. I hope I can get through this without getting distracted for good and never end up finishing this. I really do love this story, so far. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Oh Darling" **R&R**


	2. A Past Enemy

**I do not own Naruto, only my OC, Tahlkora.**

**Oh Darling**

Chapter Two:

I stared into the eyes I had met when I turned around then I smiled softly, "Thank you."

"My name is Gaara," the man looked at me.

"That's a neat name, I'm Tahlkora, though you probably already knew that," I giggled nervously at my comment.

"GAARA!" I turned my head to see Naruto running and waving at him insanely.

He stopped once he reached us and grinned, "Hey Tahlkora,"

"Hi, how are you enjoying this party?" I asked Naruto, trying to break the silent pause that was there for a few seconds that felt like forever.

"It's great! And what's even better, I'm going on a date with Sakura!" Naruto grinned widely.

"That's great! I'm happy for you," I smiled sweetly at the blonde hyperactive boy.

"Thanks!" he put his hands behind his head and put on the biggest smile, "so what about you?"

"Huh?" I probably wore the stupidest look right now.

"Aren't you two going out?" Naruto titled his head to the side; showing confusion.

I blushed slightly and started to wave my arms around frantically, "No, we just met."

"Oh, but by the way you to be talking it looked like something," the large smile the blonde wore turned into a sly grin.

My blush grew a bit darker, "That isn't nice Naruto! Consider how Gaara might feel about you accusing us like that."

I turned to see what Gaara's face looked like because I came off a bit harsher than I wanted to sound. He looked at Naruto, "She's right, we just met."

"Naruto!" Sakura was waving at Naruto.

"Sorry, gotta go!" the boy rushed off.

I turned back to face Gaara again, "Well you know how Naruto can be sometimes," I giggled nervously.

"Yeah it's alright," he reassured.

Something feels wrong though. I have no idea what; just that something seems a bit off about that conversation. I went over what had been said again in my head. Well I know when Naruto says something like a theory or a possibility, it usually ends up right. '_So wouldn't that mean that_?' I cut off my track of thought. '_No stop right there Tahlkora! He's the Kazekage, and you're just some exiled princess from a different land. Plus he seems like he has the whole I can't feel anything disposition._' I sighed at my thoughts, there was no way that it would work out.

"Is something wrong?" a deep yet gentle voiced pulled me out of my thinking state.

"Huh?" I blinked and realized what he had said two seconds after, "Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" the red head asked me curiously.

I blushed even though it wasn't anything too explicit, "Oh it's nothing just one of my random crazy theories I tend to come up with!"

I hoped that had given him enough reason to drop the subject but then again, I tend to be wrong about things that that, "Which is?"

"Uhm, Naruto's accusations end up right," I said nervously and realized that he might know what I was thinking about.

Gaara kept staring at me with his light ocean blue orbs; I blushed as I looked into his eyes.

"TAHLKORA GET OVER HERE!" I heard a drunk, yet violent voice scream at me, _Tsunade_.

I sighed, "It was nice talking to you."

"Same here," the boy smiled.

I blushed at this, "Maybe we can chat again sometime?"

"Sure, how about tomorrow?" he replied to me.

"Meet me at the closest tea shop to the Hokage's quarters around noon," I said than ran off towards Tsunade.

I started to mentally slap myself. Good going idiot, you probably left an everlasting impression of the world's lamest girl. Then again, I probably already won that award a million times. It wouldn't come as surprising. I did stupid things all the time. So I can't really say that this was bad. But did I seriously ask Gaara, the Kazekage out? Was I going insane or what? I had no idea but what I knew was I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I reached Tsunade and I _accidentally_ walked into her hand that was holding out a bottle of sake. Well I don't know if that was supposed to hurt or shrug it off as another Tahlkora moment.

"Oi, get me another bottle," the drunk blonde was ordering me around.

I shrugged like it was her problem, "Hey I can't do that yet, I'm still underage."

"I'll tell you what you're underage for!" she started to go on a rant.

"Yeah, yeah," I started to say what she was telling me in sync and finished off, "and blah blah blah, I get it already."

"Want me to tell you what you should get?" well it's official this lady seriously needs to be knocked unconscious or something.

Sakura ran up to me and the drunk Hokage, "need some help?"

I took her offer and get her into her room and locked it. Luckily she was drunk and couldn't use her chakra properly or else she'd be out of the room by now. It was also a good thing that she couldn't think straight either because there was an extra key hanging right beside the door on the inside. I guess she just didn't notice that.

**The Next Day**

I hurried to get ready to met Gaara at the tea shop. I slept in because Tsunade was too hung over to even get up today. I quickly brushed my waist length blonde hair. I added minimum make up to my face. I slipped a black and red dress over my head and slipped into my black ninja shoes and ran out the door.

When I got to the tea shop I noticed Gaara wasn't there, so I decided to lean against the side of the entrance to wait for me. I started to hum, the song '_Oh Darling_' to myself. I was smiling to myself with the sun on my face.

I felt a chill and a shadow come over me. Is the sun hiding again? I opened my eyes and stopped humming the song and noticed three guys surrounding me. They looked familiar, but I couldn't remember from where.

"And who might you gentlemen be?" I asked the trying to sound polite, not wanting to cause trouble.

"Oh, you shouldn't be asking that," one with short black hair said.

"And why not?" Okay, they were starting to tick me off.

"Because you should already know us," one with shoulder length silver hair told me.

"And how do you expect me to know you?" I pushed myself up, so I wasn't leaning against the wall.

"Remember the good old days when we tried to kill you," the last guy, who must be their leader said, "Princess."

* * *

**A/N**: Mwuhahah. Second chapter up. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm thinking of only doing one or two more chapters then it'll be complete. The next might be up soon, I'm not to sure if I can finish it within a week before I go camping for two weeks. Anyway **R if you're going to critique me, be polite. =^w^=**


	3. A New Beginning

**Oh Darling**

Chapter Three:

"Oh," I groaned, "so you've come back to play me so you won't _screw up your own plans in the future_?"

"Someone give the lady a prize," the one with black hair smirked.

I tried really hard not to burst out laughing because obviously they didn't realize what I said about them. Then again, I probably don't want them to realize what I said. I'm just digging my own grave here, but then again this is a lot more dangerous than all those other times I dug my own grave.

"You dumb ass," their leader replied to the one who just admitted that they were pretty much stupid.

I smiled innocently trying to prove that I didn't say anything. Even though my sarcastic comment had bought me some time; it wasn't going to save me. I was trying to calm myself down and think of a way out of this mess.

The leader had taken hold of my wrist roughly, "Well now, we best be on our way, _princess_."

I looked to my side and saw that there were at least some ninjas around that could help me, "You're not my brother!"

I was hoping that comment was yelled loud enough and was smart enough to get at least one person to come and help me. I groaned. Well I attracted some attention but everyone was just watching. These people honestly call themselves ninjas? They suck at it. I looked around trying to see if Gaara was here yet.

I let out a sigh and looked at the ground in defeat. For some reason I just did not feel like fighting them myself. I knew I had some skill to do so, but I just didn't have the willpower. So I decided to give in, "Alright, fine. What do you want now?"

"I think that's a bit obvious, don't you think so too?" The leader said looking back at his henchmen.

"Great, well if you want I can give you some candy," I smiled hoping that my optimistic attitude wasn't too stupid.

The large hand of the man that was standing in front of me reached out towards my neck. Well this isn't the way I always imagined how I would die. Then again it's now or never right? Though that isn't really the proper way to look at death, but in this situation it's a nice way to see things.

My eyes closed hard. Shutting out any light that tried to creep in. I didn't want it to end like this but in all honesty, out my years I spent here; it was fun. When I didn't feel the ice touch of my predators around my neck I decided just to peak open and see what was going on without my knowledge.

Sand had found its way around the two back up and soon they disappeared into the sand in an explosion. I looked at the surrounding people who did nothing to help. Well they were all scared now and not curious to the event that was taking place. Served them right; not helping out a comrade of their village just because they thought watching out be more intelligent.

"Who's there?" the one left standing alone breathed out in a raspy afraid voice, "she isn't part of your world! Why protect her?"

I saw sand slowly creeping up the man's leg. It was a wonder why he didn't notice anything. I breathed out slowly and nervously hoping he didn't notice. Or well it'll be a pain to fight him. Then again if he didn't notice that would be too easy; well I also never saw Gaara fight before. Since he was the Kazekage I just assumed he wouldn't let a middle ranking man from my planet beat him.

I closed my eyes not wanting to watch anymore but the thoughts kept flashing through my head. I felt a few pieces of sand hitting my face. I flinched at the cold feeling on my skin. I slowly opened my eyes to see the familiar red hair rustling through the wind. I stared into his aqua blue orbs. I can say at least that I'm happy I can't see my own face since I probably look like a dumbfounded idiot.

I smiled slowly at him, "You know, I could have handled them myself."

"By the way you were standing there looking afraid," I felt the soft penetrating gaze on me, "I couldn't help but step in and protect you."

I breathed out in relief that he did step in because I was just lying to me by saying that. I stared back into the eyes that were on me, "Thank you, though," a soft smile graced my lips.

"There was something I wanted to ask you today," I could tell easily that he was getting nervous. I tilted my head in confusion.

The soft smile was still evident on my face, "You know, if you ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no."

I continued to smile at him as his eyes widened with shock. Not the scary kind of shock, the surprised and happy shock, "Then will you have my heart as well?"

I shock my head, "There's no way that will do," I saw a sad expression cross his face but I continued before he could do anything else, "I already gave you mine, so what gave you the doubt I wouldn't accept yours?"

I felt warm and yet cool hands cup my face. I blinked at the shinobi in front of me wondering what he was planning to do. He pressed his mouth against mine. I felt the tenderness of the kiss seep in. I wrapped my arms around his neck unknowingly. We both smiled into the kiss.

Once we parted for air a kind gentle smiled crossed his lips, "So where did you want to go first?" I giggled at him saying anywhere with you is fine as we continued on with our date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THE END**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Whooo! Anticlimactic finish! Yes! Plan success! Jk (: Just i got really lazy with this story. I still hope some one will find it enjoyable. When i started this I was in one of my Gaara obession phases. And it passed a long time ago since this story started in the summer. Check mark though. One story i actually completed that was just one chapter. R&R please~**


End file.
